I Will Try To Fix You
by Hobbit985
Summary: How does Rose cope with the regeneration? Answer: Badly. Songfic Coldplay I will try to fix you. NithDoctorRose implied. But could also be seen as TenthRose as well.


_When you try your best but you don't succeed_

_When you get what you want but not what you need_

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep_

_Stuck in reverse_

Rose lay awake in her bedroom on the TARDIS staring at the ceiling. It wasn't the same since the Doctor had regenerated. He wasn't _her_ Doctor. Rose turned on to her side and looked blankly at the doorway were the Doctor had stood many a night watching her. What he hadn't known was she hadn't been asleep.

_And the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you loose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse?_

Tears rolled down her cheeks. Rose knew deep down inside he was still the same Doctor that had saved her from the Nestene Consciousness, the same one that had held her hand when her dad died, the same one she had once loved. She still remembered the time when she had very nearly told him.

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

She got up and padded into the control room. She could see the memory playing in her head. They had arrived on Raxacoricofallapotorius when it was raining. But this rain was different. It was warm, like running through sun rays. They'd laughed, running about, messing about together. The laughter seemed to echo round the control room.

_And high up above or down below_

_When you're too in love to let it go_

_But if you never try then you'll never know_

_Just what you're worth_

They'd come back to the TARDIS sopping wet, but warm and happy. The Doctor walked over to Rose looking at her with his deep, blue eyes. The intensity in the TARDIS had been too much; she'd been so close to telling him.

"Doctor," Rose whispered. She had stretched as far as she could to tell him without words, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Rose?" He asked in mock seriousness, grinning manically. Rose sighed.

"You're brilliant." He grinned at her.

"You're fantastic."

She had watched him dry himself with a towel.

"I'll be back in a minute. I just want one last look," Rose had darted out the door before the Doctor had time to reply.

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

Rose remembered standing in the warm shower watching the planet as rain pattered over it. She turned and followed the twinkling blue lights back to the TARDIS.

That had bee a long time ago. Rose knew that she and the Doctor would never be that close again.

_Tears stream down your face_

_When you lose something you cannot replace_

_Tears stream down your face_

_And I…_

Rose sat in a chair in the control room. The tears were flowing freely but she didn't make a sound. She'd lost her Doctor but she'd have to live with it. After all the Doctor had lost all his entire family and had to live with it. Rose couldn't stand it; she stood up again and wandered to the TARDIS doors. Opening them she wandered outside, onto the streets of twenty first century London.

_Tears stream down your face_

_I promise you I will learn from all my mistakes_

_Tears stream down your face _

_And I…_

Rose stood in her teddy bear pyjama's thinking. Thinking about all the memories she had of the Doctor, all the good times they'd shared. The TARDIS doors opened behind her.

"Rose?" She turned half expecting it to be her Doctor. But no it was still the new one.

"I'm sorry," Rose whispered wiping her eyes. The Doctor walked forward.

"Don't be silly. I know it must be hard for you, adjusting to a new me. But that's just it, I'm still me." He said in a low comforting voice. She looked up. His eyes were still the same. Deep, intense, blue that no amount of regeneration could ever get rid of. "Just because I'm different on the outside doesn't mean that it's not me."

Rose smiled. She knew she should tell him.

"I know,"

But she didn't.

The Doctor smiled. Not the manic grin she loved, a new softer one that, even though it wasn't the same, still made her melt. He took her hand. Some things never change.

Together they walked back through the fog towards the twinkling lights of the TARDIS.

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_


End file.
